


The Revolving Door Of Heroism (Or Is It Villainy?)

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [25]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Gallant comes to Armsmaster with interesting news.
Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785541
Comments: 18
Kudos: 63





	The Revolving Door Of Heroism (Or Is It Villainy?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerbilfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerbilfriend/gifts).



There’s a knock on Colin’s door.

“Enter,” he says.

It’s Gallant.

(That’s strange. The Wards headquarters are relatively far from the Rig.)

“Gallant. Is something wrong?”

“The Undersiders want to switch sides and become heroes.”

Colin blinks. Gallant squirms awkwardly.

“Close the door, sit down, and starts from the beginning.”

\---

“Colin? You wanted to talk to me?”

“Gallant befriended the Undersiders and now they want to be heroes.”

Hannah stares at Colin.

“What?”

“Gallant. Tattletale went to him during his last patrol, told him she wanted to switch sides and unmasked as a sign of ‘good faith’. He formally identified her as Lisa Wilbourn, a girl he befriended in his civilian identity. She had introduced him to two friends, who match descriptions with the Undersiders Grue and Regent, and mentioned another friend working with dogs.”

“That’s… Slightly suspicious, given what we know of Tattletale’s powers.”

“Indeed. However, as another gesture of good faith, she procured us the access codes for three bank accounts she guarantees belong to Coil, as well as the names of three of his spies in the PRT. We already knew two of those names, and confirmed the third one. Apparently, the Undersiders used to work for Coil.”

“The rats are leaving the ship.”

“It’s a possibility. On the other hand, Gallant noticed the presence of fear in his ‘friend’ Lisa when she mentioned her employer _before_ the start of the enquiry concerning Coil’s spy. It’s not impossible that Tattletale was under duress.”

Hannah thinks for a few seconds.

“ _Can_ they be reformed?”

“Grue and Tattletale ? Yes. They’re very young, probably underage, and only performed pretty minor crimes. They’re _exactly_ the kind of people we want to have change sides.”

Colin swallows back a grimace.

“Hellhound is more complicated, in that she _has_ a body count. That said, she’s underage, and well. Madcap got reformed, and he may not have ever killed anyone, but he’s indirectly responsible for _far_ more deaths than Hellhound. It’s doable. As for Regent, a lot will hinge on whether the suspicions that he is Hijack are confirmed.”

“You want to go through with this.”

“We won’t be able to keep them here, but we can trade them for a Ward or two, maybe even a Protectorate hero. The gangs might react violently if we take Coil out, and we’re going to need as many people as possible. And they’re offering information about Coil.”

The idea of an enemy having a significant influence on an organization with power over him is enough to make his skin crawl.


End file.
